cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Nectar
"Neo Nectar" (ネオネクタール Neo Nekutāru) is a clan from the nation of Zoo, and introduced in Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades. In the lore, Neo Nectar generates the largest share of all produce, as well as grains, among the six major nations. The leader of this clan is thought to be the maiden of ancient roses or the guardian dragon. Due to the clan's verdant abundance, managed by the maidens, many try to invade the clan's borders. The special green army known as the Musketeers is in charge of border control, as well as personal security. Some of the maidens also work in security and intelligence. The World Tree resides in the clan, which houses the Zoo nation's guardian dragon and his personal guards. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, the clan's most notable representative is the Ranunculus princess, a girl who dislikes the royal treatment and fights for those she cares about. Background What is Neo Nectar? ''(Card of the Day - December 22nd, 2014)'' It is a group composed of sentient plants who work at production and transportation of crops. The group locates its headquarter in the green nation "Zoo", known for its rich nature. Outside the nation, Neo Nectar is mostly treated as a "trading company" which participates in businesses like export of food, but with regard to the values of "Zoo"'s residents, Neo Nectar is recognized as a "tiny state" ruled by the Guardian Dragon. Highly intelligent bioroids and the spirits of trees known as dryads belong to this group, and they work hard to maintain the natural environment. Their behavioral principle is "bloom magnificently, grow staunchly, and propagate widespreadly". As one of their activities, they export food and seeds to nations of Cray, and as a result they control over 40% of food production in the world. They are said to have a big say among the nations in alliance, including the holy nation. ---- The Conflict between "Neo Nectar" and "Megacolony"---The Scramble for the Sacred Tree--- ''(Monthly Bushiroad 2017 January Issue)'' Among Cray's continents, the richness of nature blesses "Zoo" the most. Now, there are three great clans on this continent, "Neo Nectar" and "Great Nature" are in friendly relationship, against the massive crime syndicate "Megacolony". Since the large-scale conflict between "Neo Nectar" and "Megacolony" in the past, the two clans have especially hostile relationship, and war could break out anytime, even now. The trigger of that conflict was the massive Sacred Tree which supports "Neo Nectar". "Megacolony" plotted to seize the sacred tree which hosts a tremendous amount of mana, and exploits every bit of the power for their own purpose. At the end of the long war which lasted for years, "Neo Nectar" rose victorious, and "Megacolony" was expelled to the north. However, the syndicate's leader and the schemer of the plot---commonly known as "the Queen", had her mind carved with the humiliation of defeat, and managed to recover the shrunk syndicate to reach, or perhaps, surpass its former glory. The Queen possessed by the deep-seated delusion of the past, is still looking for the chance to invade the nation of green, and seize the Sacred Tree as her own. Playstyle Neo Nectar's playstyle focuses on "growth", specifically calling units from the deck who share the same card name as units that are already on the field, as well as giving power boosts to units who share the same name. The keyword "Bloom" greatly boosts the amount of power given to units of the same name, as well as giving additional effects, such as being able to attack from the back row, granting "Boost" to Grade 2 units, and gaining power during the opponent's turn to help with their defenses. The Musketeers, however, deviate from this playstyle by focusing on retiring their allies as costs to call more allies, while retaining the clan's ability to gain power by calling multiple units. The maidens have a slightly different playstyle as well, with being able to call units during the battle phase to gain more attacks. They too gain power, but more specifically with giving power to cards of the same name rather than gaining power when calling. Known/Notable Cardfighters *Mai Tobita (Former) *Team Battle Weeds *Maki Nagashiro *Raul Serra (Former) *Tokoha Anjou *Zoo Branch Chief *Miguel Torres *Riku Ayato Design Concept This clan is based off of plants, which is apparent in their designs and playstyles. Despite being one of the smaller clans in Planet Cray, they have major political standing due to producing most of the planet's agricultural products. Because of this, most of the beings have high magical prowess rather than physical prowess, which is a common theme in many different games that include plantlife as combatants. The titles in this clan are simple and heavily gender-based, such as "Maiden" for females and "Knight" or "Squire" for males, while also including flowers in their titles, such as "Rose" or "Lily". Some units even use the scientific names for their titles, such as Passiflora Flower Princess, Marleena. Many unit's names have Latin, Hispanic, and Italian origins, such as White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia, while the non-humanoids sometimes take their names from different region's mythologies or ideologies, such as World Snake, Ouroboros and Arboros Dragon, Sephirot respectively, or different forms of energy (whether natural or synthetic), such as Sacred Tree Dragon, Multivitamin Dragon, or are just vegetation themselves, such as Exploding Tomato. The clan's inhabitants consist of plant-like beings, namely Dryads and Bioroids, as well as forest-dwelling beings such as Elves, Forest Dragons, and Sylphs. Races Themes Sets containing Neo Nectar Cards Booster Sets Decks and Starter Sets Extra Collections List of Neo Nectar Cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Clan Category:Neo Nectar